Aren't You Afraid?
by little.lovely.nightmare
Summary: Maka Albarn is just a sweet girl who cares about her grandmother in the woods and her trusty red cape and hood. Soul is a lone wolf who wonders the woods in search for a better life away from his family. What will become of these two different souls as they meet in the woods. Will it have a happy ending, or are they destined to live the tales of a forgotten fairytale?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. All rights go to the owner.

Maka Albarn is just a sweet girl who cares about her grandmother in the woods and her trusty red cape and hood. Soul is a lone wolf who wonders the woods in search for a better life away from his family. What will become of these two different souls as they meet in the woods. Will it have a happy ending, or are they destined to live the tales of a forgotten fairytale?

~Albarn Family House~

"Maka! Please come here." Her mother's voice echoed through the halls of the tiny house.

"Coming!" Maka called. She put her book down and ran through the hallway into the kitchen where her mother was, baking.

"I want you to go and take some sweets to your grandmother in the woods. She is very ill and would like to see you." Her mother said wrapping a loaf of bread in a cloth. She placed the bread in a basket with wne and some cookies, then handed it to Maka. " Please come back before dark. If you can not, stay at your grandmother's house."

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself. The woods aren't that scary." Maka said, grabbing her cape and hood off the coat rack and placing it on.

"Please don't stray from the path and Don't talk to starngers." Her mother walked her to the door and saw her off.

"What could be so dangerous about the woods?" Maka asked herself as she walked along the path, towards the deep, dark,  
woods.

~Woods~

"Soul! Eat something! Your father and brother worked really hard to get us some food." His mother nagged, smacking him in the head.

"I'm not hungry..." Soul mumbled, scrathing behind his ear.

"Wes caught this. I'm so proud of him." Soul's father said, ruffling the hair of Wes, Soul's older brother.

"Why can't you hunt like Wes?" His mother asked harshly. "You could learn a thing or two from him."

Soul growled. He had enough of this. He got out of his chair and started walking into the woods. Every day was always about Wes. Soul hated it. He had grabbed a couple meals, but he never got credit. He was even know as the big bad wolf in some parts of the woods. Why should he be treated like that from his own family.

"I should catch something just to show them." Soul mumbled, walking towards the path.

As Soul walked along the path, he soon heard a gasp. As he looked up, he saw a girl dressed in a red cape and a hood, carrying a basket.

"Who are you?" The girl called to him.

"What does it matter to you?" Soul growled, showing his fangs.

The girl didn't flinch. " I"m Maka. What do they call you?" Maka called again, stepping closer

"I'm something you should be afraid of." Soul said in a low growl.

Maka walked over to Soul. Before he could try to scare her away, she pulled a book out of the basket and slammed it into his skull.

"Ow! That hurt!" Soul said, rubbing his head.

"Who are you? Tell me or i'll give you another taste of book to your skull." Maka threatened, holding the book firmly in her hand.

"Fine! They call me the Big Bad Wolf in the woods." Soul said, looking at the ground.

"Don't you have a name?" Maka asked, sweetly.

"Soul" He replied.

"That's a cool name." Maka held out her hand towards him. He looked at it before taking it.

"Why aren't you scared?" Soul asked

"Huh?" Maka asked, not understanding what he said

"Aren't you afraid?" Soul asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Why should I be?" Maka asked

"I'm a monster! I kill people and animals fo food!" Soul replied, scared of her answer.

"But. You seem gentle. You seem like you don't want to kill anyone." Maka said, placing her hand on his cheek. Soul flinched, but then leaned into her hand, feeling her warmth.

"You're the first person to say that." Soul said, closing his eyes as he leaned into her hand.

"Besides, you haven't tried to kill me." Maka chuckled as she removed her hand from his cheek.

"What are you even doing out in the woods in the first place?" Soul asked, looking at her basket.

"My grandmother lives here and she fell ill. I am bringing her some snacks to help her get better." Maka said, pointing to the path up ahead. "The path takes you to a small village where my grandmother lives."

"You better hurry and go. It's almost dark." Soul said, giving her a little push.

"Will you walk with me? I want to talk to you more." Maka asked, turning towards him

"I should get going. If i'm not home soon, my brother is probably going to come looking for me. And trust me, he won't be as nice as I am." Soul said, looking in the direction from where he came.

"I just want to talk more. My grandmother's village isn't far from here." Maka said, grabbing his hand and walking along the path.

"Fine." Soul sighed, giving into her demands.

As they walked along the path, Maka told him about her life and Soul told her about his family. When they were getting closer to the village, Soul stopped.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked, looking back at him.

"Run." Soul growled as a pair of glowing green eyes appeared from the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Little Red. The rights belong to the correct owners. It's rated M for later chapters in the story.

"Run!" Soul yelled, grabbing Maka's hand and sprinting.

"What is that thing?" Maka asked, running with Soul.

"Wes. My brother." Soul snarled.

As they ran, Wes appeared in front of them. Soul stopped and moved Maka behind his back, protecting her. Wes snarled,  
looking at his brother.

"What do you have, Soul? A snack?" Wes asked, eyeing Maka hungrily.

"She's not food." Soul growled, showing his fangs.

"Then what is she? Don't tell me you've gone soft on us! Do you want to disgrace the Evans family name?" Wes asked, angrily.

"I'm walking with her to the village. That's all. Now leave!" Soul was quickly growing angry with his brother.

"Why are you helping a human? We EAT them!" Wes snarled, walking closer to the two.

"Stop! I won't let you touch her!" Soul said, backing up with Maka.

Wes smirked and pounced. Soul pushed Maka back as he slashed at Wes. Blood covered Soul's claws as he sunked them into Wes'  
arm, throwing him aside. Wes hissed in pain as he held his wound. The look in Soul's eyes was like fire burning furiously.  
Maka stood still, watching as the fight continued, seeing Soul pounce this time and sink his fangs into Wes' shoulder. Wes threw Soul to the ground, standing with a smile on his face.

"Look at how pathetic you are. No wonder mom and dad like me better. You are worthless and can't do anything right." Wes snarled.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Maka yelled, watching in horror.

"Why should I? What are you going to do about it, little girl?" Wes said, turning away from Soul and coming closer to her.

"Maka...Run!" Soul yelled, trying to get up.

"I won't leave you!' Maka said, holding her book tightly in her hand.

"What's a book gonna do to help you?" Wes chuckled, standing right in front of Maka.

"I wouldn't mock her..." Soul said, a smirk on his face.

"Makaaaa-CHOP!" Maka slammed the book into Wes' head.

As Wes fell to the ground, clutching his head, Maka ran over and helped Soul up before supporting him and continuing towards the village.

"Damn girl!" Wes growled. "Wait until mom and dad hear about this. Soul helping a human girl." Wes got up and sprinted in to the darkness of the woods.

Maka and Soul made it to the village. It had already gone dark, with only the light of candles and the moon to guide the two through the village streets. Villagers came out of their houses, seeing what had happened as Maka supported Soul all the way to her grandmother's house.

"Grandmother! I'm here!' Maka called as she opened the door and set Soul down on a chair. "Sorry it took so long. A friend got hurt."

"Maka. How are you dear?" Her grandmother asked, walking into the hallway. "Who is that?" She pointed a wrinkled finger at Soul in the chair.

"This is Soul. He got badly hurt protecting me. Can he stay the night here? He can't go back home in the dark." Maka asked,  
removing her hood from over her head.

"Sure. I'm going to rest in bed. Please help yourself to the soup the neighbor's kid brought." The grandmother called as she entered her bedroom and shut the door, leaving the two alone.

"Why didn't you run, idiot?" Soul asked, breathing heavily.

"I couldn't leave you alone. He would've hurt you more and taken you back to your family. Who knows what they would've done if you went back." Maka replied, placing a washcloth on his forehead and pulling out the first-aid kit.

"I'm fine..." Soul said, trying to get up.

Maka pushed him back down. "Please let me help you. You helped me, now I want to help you." She looked into his eyes. He saw sadness in her eyes and surrendered.

"Fine" He sighed, stretching his arm out for her to wrap the gash.

"Thanks again for protecting me." Maka said, looking at his wound as she wrapped it in bandage.

"You saved both of us with that book of yours. You were the one who protected both of us." Soul chuckled a little. He wanted to see her smile again, but she didn't look up at him or smile.

"But I didn't get hurt. You got hurt protecting me..." Maka stopped wrapping his wound and just stared at it, sadness in her eyes.

"You're the first person to actually look at me as a person and not a monster. If you had gotten hurt...that wouldn't have been cool. I would be and uncool guy if I didn't protect you." Soul said

"So you only protected me because it was a cool thing to do?" Maka asked, angrily.

"No! That's not-"

"Makaaaa-CHOP!" Maka slammed her book into his skull.

"Ow! That hurts Maka!" Soul yelled as she walked out of the room.

"To think I actually cared about you being hurt." Maka yelled from the kitchen.

"Maka! Listen to me!" Soul got up and walked into the kitchen.

"No! Leave me alone Soul!" She yelled at him as she tried to go around him.

Soul grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her against the wall, putting both arms by her side so she couldn't escape.

"Maka. I care about you! More then anyone!"

Thanks for reading my first fanfiction. It means a lot to me. Sorry if there is any spelling errors.

Arigato

.nightmare 3 


End file.
